custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Insorz
Makuta Insorz is a Makuta that serves under the influence of Tazzuk, and has a passion of slaying her oppoents swifly, yet painfully. Biography Like all other Makuta, Insorz helped created Rahi in the Matoran Universe, but she unlike most of the other Makuta, she didn't really enjoy her job, aside from the fact that she's created several beastly creatures. Although, she was loyal to Miserix and was one of Miserix's trusted "guard". When the Makuta rebelled against Miserix, Insorz went into hiding because she didn't know which side to choose from and to avoid getting killed by Icarax and Gorast. She soon learn that Teridax has acquired supreme control over the Brotherhood, and Makuta Intor and Makuta Grekk would be the ones to find her and convince her that the Brotherhood would be stronger than ever before. She decided to join Teridax's reign, and even insulted Miserix quoting "...he was as weak as thin air, anyway." However, most of the Makuta were unaware of Insorz's survival, since she kept herself hidden from most of the Brotherhood for her own reasons (in which Intor and Grekk knew about). When the war began, she met up with Barornox (who was surprise to see her alive), and the duo would fly to Destral to discover what was going on. She soon learn that Makuta Tazzuk has taken temporary control over the Brotherhood while most of the elite Makuta were invading Karda Nui. Unlike Barornox however, Tazzuk was not surprise to see Insorz alive, and ordered the two to take a head start to Karda Nui, while he would assemble a small team of Makuta to assist him. When they both made it to Karda Nui, it wasn't too long until Insorz accidently fell into the Swamp of Secret while trying to avoid a battle between the Makuta and the Toa Nuva. However, her mask was fused to her face when this happened, and he wings also changed. This angered Insorz for a brief time, but decided to ignore her new look and continue their mission to await for Tazzuk's team. Around the time Tazzuk's group have entered Karda Nui, both she and Barornox found Grekk (who was also mutated by the Swamp). Grekk explained to them what happened recently, and the three Makuta would search for Tazzuk's team (while at the same time, hunt down the Toa). When they encounter an Av-Matoran named Nurak, Insorz order the Matoran to reveal the location of the "Brutal's" Toa Team, but Nurak refused to answer. Insorz soon threaten to kill the Matoran, until Kylord assulted her with a Nyrah Ghost Blaster, as well as the rest of the Toa Team (along with Toa Vahi) appear from the sky. Insorz wanted to battle them, but Barornox and Grekk believed they had to regroup with Tazzuk before they could truly battle the Toa, in which Insorz reluctantly retreadted via teleporting. Later, Tazzuk order Insorz and Grekk to guard their temproary outpost from the Toa and the Order (in which Warsoa and Cyanide also made it to Karda Nui to assist the Toa). While guarding, Insorz thought to herself for her true plans in Karda Nui: at the time when she was back on Destral with Tazzuk, they both forged a master plan that would end up killing all the Toa AND the Makuta (aside from herself and Tazzuk) in Karda Nui, and they would both become the New leaders of the Brotherhood of Makuta (Insorz would also like to nicked herself as "Queen of Death" once this happens). Eventually, the Toa and Order would find and confront Insorz and Grekk, along with some more useful allies. As soon as Makuta Intor appears (after taking out Airko and Nitron for a short period of time), he ordered Grekk and Insorz to retreat to "Tazzuk's Secret Lair," where Tazzuk's plans would truly begin. She is currently in Tazzuk's lair, awaiting for the Toa and the Order to arrive. Abilitles and Traits Like all other Makuta, she can create, control and absorb the power of Shadow, capable of the 42 Rahkshi Powers. Insorz isn't necessary the kindest Makuta, especially since unlike some of the other Makuta, Insorz is extremely aggressive (more so than even Makuta Gorast), and would not hesitate to kill anyone to stands in her way (even if it were some of her fellow Makuta). Some Makuta even compare her attitude to Tazzuk's, but Tazzuk is much more calmer than Insorz's. She's obsessed with battling someone, and would enjoy a good fight. Barornox even described her anger by quoting "Don't do anything to get Insorz mad, especially mutating her. She'll literally go on a rampage." Mask and Tools Makuta Insorz wears the Mask of Manipulation, a very powerful mask that manipulates other beings powers, and carries a Warrior-Class Battle Staff. Trivia *Insorz will have a major role in "War of Brutality." *While it is said that Gorast was the only female Makuta left alive, is because most of the other Makuta are or were unaware that Insorz was still alive during the assassination of the Makuta who refuse to join Teridax. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:User:KylerNuva